The Ramblings of Captain Jack Sparrow's Hat
by pirate grlEe
Summary: Ahh..the wonders of personification. meet the old tri-cornered hat belonging to captain jack sparrow of the black pearl. a little sarcasm, a little wack, and a little about jack and hat's past.


The Many Ramblings of Captain Jack Sparrow's Hat  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean. Neither do I own Captain Jack Sparrow or his hat, which I wish I did.  
  
-- Chapter 1 – How Jack Found Me--  
  
My owner died today.  
  
Well, technically, he didn't die TODAY...he died a good number of years ago, but I remember it like it was today.  
  
That was just a line to capture your attention. I hope it did.  
  
But I digress.  
  
As I was saying, my owner, or former owner to be more precise seeing that he's dead, was killed by a man by the name of Jack Sparrow, now known as Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. But I'll get to that later.  
  
First, I'll tell you how my former owner died.  
  
His name was Captain Nudix, and he was as much a eunuch as his name implies. A coward too.  
  
How he became a captain, no one knows.  
  
All I know is that he was an arrogant, cowardly captain with a crew to match his idiocy.  
  
Now you must remember that a person with too much arrogance leads to the destruction of said arrogant person.  
  
So when the Black Pearl came along in all it's glory, Captain Nudix obviously ordered that the crew stay and fight, believing some stupid thought that there was a possibility that Nudix and his crew might win.  
  
I never said the name of Nudix's ship, did I? Well, it was called the Mongoose. Now if THAT'S not a wussy name, I don't know what is.  
  
Back to the story The crew of the Mongoose, being as idiotic and cowardly as they were, fought back rashly and without experience. After the ridiculously short fight, the Mongoose and its passengers were subdued and relieved of their treasure and goods. Only ten remained, and to my amazement, one of them was my owner, the captain.  
  
And so, being humiliated and his pride bruised, he did the stupidest most cowardly thing a pirate could do. He attacked the captain of the Pearl from behind, or actually, he just threw a dagger at his back. Which of course missed.  
  
"COWARD!" yelled all of the crewmembers.  
  
But the captain of the Pearl just smiled and called, "Sparrow!" "Aye, captain?" Sparrow replied. "Teach this...man how to fight like a man." "With pleasure." Sparrow said, and with contempt marking in every feature of his face for my owner, unsheathing his sword and coming forward.  
  
The captain of the Pearl then said to my owner, "Well, Captain...Nudix was it? Let's see how you render against our...newest crewmember."  
  
Well...the fight that ensued is hardly worth encountering, and it is needless to say that Jack rose victorious. Captain Nudix was fallen on the deck, lying cold and dead. With me on his head...but not for long.  
  
See, pirates have a code of honor, and they say that a pirate captain must die an honorable death with no belongings taken from him, and a proper burial at sea.  
  
But, you see, cowards deserve no honor.  
  
So Jack Sparrow swiped me off Nudix's head and placed me on his own, saying, "Good day" and waltzed off the ship onto the Pearl, where the crew was getting ready to departure.  
Me? I was in a state of shock.  
  
I'm not complaining or anything, seeing that my former master had the greasiest hair in the Spanish Main, but it's a surprise to see your former owner die, with you on his head, hit the floor, and then get picked up and placed on a stranger's head.  
  
The stranger's head having a red bandana upon many bumpy dreadlocks, something you have to get used to.  
  
Back then he didn't have beads and trinkets in his hair.  
  
Back then he was but a crewmember of the Black Pearl who had the honor to kill a cowardly captain who didn't deserve his place in the pirate world, and for this action he received a reward.  
  
Me.  
  
--End Chapter 1 --  
  
Well? Wutdya think? It came to me like at night...so I wus ritin at like 11:00. o wellz...I like it. I promise to update if I get reviews.


End file.
